<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody Real by swiperade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586058">Nobody Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiperade/pseuds/swiperade'>swiperade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst without a happy ending, I added a happy wmding, Legend (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Oh lawd I did it this time, give the rat boy a hug, physically hurt that is, please, theyre really fine though no one gets hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiperade/pseuds/swiperade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warriors says something he shouldn’t have. </p><p>Legend doesn’t take it too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this at midnight in a whim after finding a random sentence starter. So here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legend knew that he shouldn’t have walked out like that. He knew that he should’ve stayed and apologized and let the others know that he’s not that much of an asshole and that he knows how to treat people nicely and that he just snapped- no. He also knew that if he had stayed there any longer someone would’ve ended up with a black eye. </p><p> </p><p>The stream that he sat by did little to calm his aching body. The anger coursed through him and boiled his blood and stained every innocent part of his mind until he was so tense that he wondered how he didn’t pop a blood vessel in his hands or utterly shatter his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Legend chucked another stone into the water. It made a loud <em> plop </em>. It wasn’t very satisfying, though. He wanted others to feel his pain. He wanted the heavens to open up and drown his sins in rain. For lightning to crack and for thunder to rumble and to show everyone exactly what was going on inside his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Footsteps distracted him from his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“Legend?” It was Warriors. The last man that he wanted to see at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, captain. I’m not above slapping you right now,” Legend growled, but Warriors didn’t go away. </p><p> </p><p>“I came to apologize. I didn’t mean what I said. I should’ve realized that you were hurting from it,” The captain said with a gentle voice. Legend tensed even furthur, curling his hands into fists as he ripped the grass out from under them.</p><p> </p><p>“How much longer do you think that we can do this?” Legend sneered, voice laced with venom. “How much longer do you think that I can stand being hurt by people who are supposed to be my family before I just quit it all? </p><p> </p><p>“Legend please, we don’t know what not to say unless you tell us about it! If we don’t work this out we’re just going to be skating on ice around you forever,” Warriors pleaded, taking a tentative step forward. </p><p> </p><p>Legend stood and whipped around to face him. His eyes were red and swollen from sobbing by the water and Warriors gasped in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care! For all the talking you do you can’t seem to tell when someone is seconds away from punching somebody?” Legend took a shaky breath to steel himself. “You all claim that we’re supposed to be like a family! But you all can’t recognize when one of your own is hurting! When they’re broken into so many pieces that there is little to no chance that they can put themselves back together!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think that the rest of us are broken too? There are things we’ve seen that would make us wake up screaming! Haven’t you seen the way that Wind screamed when he saw a Lofting for the first time? The way that Time had a panic attack when the moon was full for the first time in a few weeks?” Warriors retorted, having had enough of bullshit. His voice was cracking with emotion. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, captain. And I don’t care if what you said was a stupid joke! All those people I talked about, of course they aren’t real. They were never real! There’s no one who would be able to care about someone like me!” Legend yelled, voice echoing through the forest. </p><p> </p><p>The two stared at each other for a good long while before either of them said anything. Legend laughed a watery, broken laugh before shoving his hands in his pockets. He continued to wish that Hylia would let it rain from the heavens with all his unshed tears, how he wished for her to conjure volcanoes and storms to scream with the fright of his nightmares. But when had Hylia done anything for him?</p><p> </p><p>“What a pair we are, huh?” Legend barked out another laugh. Warriors now had tears streaming down his face, and so did Legend. “Two weapons that were forged in blood only to fight and destroy everything they touch,”</p><p> </p><p>“Legend-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard enough, captain. I need time to cool off, I need time away from <em> you. </em>Tell the others to not come find me, alright?” Legend asked, looking up at the sky. “Just please, please go away,”</p><p> </p><p>Warriors complied, sniffling like a child as he walked back to camp. Legend sat back down by the stream, and let his head fall down into his hands. </p><p> </p><p>After he was sure that Warriors was gone, Legend sobbed. He let out every cry that he held in, every little tear that begged to be let go. He felt every emotion he could possibly imagine. Hatred, at Warriors, at himself, and Hylia for making him go through this mess in the first place. Sadness, wishing that he could be in his Uncle’s arms when he was a child and was afraid of a thunderstorm. Grief as he longed to be back at Marin’s side, letting her beautiful voice lull him to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>But as much as he sobbed, one truth rang clear through his mind. No one could love someone like him. At least not anyone real. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For all of you who wanted a part 2, I just finished Phantom Hourglass, so here you go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Wind saw Warriors dejectedly return to camp, he knew that he had to do something. What Warriors had said was crossing the line, sure, but none of them knew the toll that it would take on their veteran. And as much as Warriors wanted to apologize, Wind knew that it wouldn’t work until Legend calmed down. So when Wind said he was going to go talk to the fuming veteran, the strange looks that he got from the rest of the heroes were understandable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just going to yell at you, Sailor,” Warriors insisted, his face still red from tears. He was leaning against Time, who had his arm around the tearful captain. The Old Man had an unreadable expression on his face, but his eyes betrayed his facade, as they were clouded with grief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s not,” Wind insisted, staying true to his decision. He glanced around camp, taking note of the expressions his friends bore. Twilight was holding Wild to his side, the champion having since drawn his hood, his eyes blank. Hyrule was clutching Sky’s tunic until the blood left his hands, Four sitting on his other side, eyes seemingly flickering in the firelight. “I need you all to trust me, please,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time looked Wind in the eyes, before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be careful,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wind then left camp and walked carefully through the forest in the direction that Legend stormed off in. As the sounds of a stream grew closer, Wind started to doubt his ability to calm the veteran. But he walked on, stepping on every twig and leaf in his path in hopes that he wouldn’t scare Legend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re there,” A voice called, hoarse and choked with emotion. Wind couldn’t help but flinch, but he said nothing. He strode forward with a false confidence and sat himself down next to Legend, ignoring every impulse in his body that made him want to stare at the veteran. “Did the others send you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Wind answered, picking up a stone and skipping it across the shallow water. Legend watched it with little interest. They sat in silence after that, Wind occasionally skipping a stone and Legend trying to stifle his sniffles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you here? Shouldn’t you be comforting your precious brother?” Legend sneered, but there was still no venom to it, just the voice of someone who was broken too many times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I understand more than you’d think,” Legend scoffed. Wind didn’t take offense. He skipped another stone, this one bouncing four times before it sank to the ground. “After you, I’m one of the most experienced heroes. And I never told any of you how my second one ended, did I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Legend spared a glance at Wind, whose eyes were fixated on the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did it end?” He asked, and was surprised at how young he sounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I woke up,” Wind admitted, and Legend let out a choked whine. Wind moved closer, and put an arm around the poor veteran’s side. “I conquered all the dungeons, forged the Phantom Sword, defeated Bellum, had the most traumatic experience in all of my adventures, and then I just… woke up. The Ocean King was there. He didn’t explain much,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was any of it real?” The veteran wondered, wiping at his eyes. Wind shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea. It’s real in my memories. But is it physically real? Who knows?” He said nonchalantly. Wind suddenly turned to Legend, looking at him with an intense stare. “That’s what happened to you, didn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're all gone and it’s my fault,” Legend choked out, and Wind started rubbing his back, something he did with Aryll whenever she had nightmares about a certain bird. “You don’t know how much I’d give to hold her again, even if it’s only once,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But you had to get home. Even if it was your fault, if she really loved you she would forgive you,” Wind insisted. “You knew what you had to do. And you did it. We all make choices, some are bad, others not so much,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it hurts so much,” Legend whimpered, a pitiful sound, but Wind didn’t mind. The sailor merely stood and wrapped his arms around the veteran, trying to reassure him that things would be alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you, Legend,” said Wind, and Legend sniffled again, hugging Wind even tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>